This invention relates to a towel which may be quickly and easily attached to and removed from the users person and more particularly to the combination of a towel and a support member therefor which are easily and quickly attached to or removed from each other, the support member being adapted for removable mounting to a persons clothing or accessories and the towel providing an integral large pocket.
This invention is particularly useful to persons participating in sports such as golf or tennis where such persons may need immediate access at various times and places to a freely movable towel to clean or dry portions of their body or playing equipment as well as an extra large pocket for holding playing equipment. It has been proposed in the prior art to attach a towel to the clothing of an athlete by means of self-adhering fabric strips of the type sold under the trademark VELCRO comprising a receiver strip including a backing fabric having a plurality of flexible loop elements or one side thereof and a gripping strip including a backing fabric having a plurality of flexible hooking elements on one side thereof. However, both the towel and the clothing of an athlete must be washed frequently and thus, in the prior art, the gripping strip of the above mentioned attachment means tended to be fouled by lint, for example, and its adhering properties ruined after a few washings. Furthermore, the use of the above mentioned attachment means according to the prior art required the wearing of specially made or modified clothing.
It is a primary object of this invention to overcome the above mentioned and other shortcomings of the prior art.
A further object of this invention is a method and means providing a towel having an integral large pocket as well as removable attachment of the towel to the clothing of the user.